Nightengale
by Kairi's-twin
Summary: This is my first fan fic EVER! So please be kind. It is roughly based on the Jungle Book. A young gir wanders in the jugle unaware of the danger and.... love? that lurks there... horrible summary. please R
1. Chapter 1: frustrastion and a walk in th

Nightengale

Princess Kokila was frustrated. Her father, King Abhijat, said that if she could not find a husband by the next full moon she would have to marry Prince Sirrikahn from the neibouring tribe. The princess shivered at the thought. There wasn't anything wrong with Sirrikahn, she told herself, he was tall, strong, and handsome. Not to mention wealthy, but something about him repeled her. Kokila was getting worried, there was only one week left till full moon, and she still had not been able to find a suitable husband. _Is it so wrong to want love?_ She thought, as she went for a walk entering the twilight jungle.

The princess was very beautiful. Her hair was long, black, and wavy. She was not very tall, but she wasn't short either. She wore, like all the women of the tribe, a halter-top that was peacock blue and wrap around skirt that was midnight blue. Her eyes were a lovely dark brown, so dark that they were almost black. They showed great kindness and joy. But the thing Kokila was most proud of was her singing voice. Everyone said Kokila had the most beautiful singing voice in the tribe, and that was saying something.

The low sun slipped trough the branches of the trees, the humid air of the jungle looked like a pink and orange haze. Kokila _loved _the jungle, and enjoyed walking there, but as always she stayed alert for tigers. Sundown was their favorite time to hunt. She carried an eight-inch hunting knife and blow darts like all the women of the tribe, but she would perfer to avoid using them. The princess was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize how late it was getting or how far from the village she had traveled. Kokila had been walking for several hours, the three-quarter moon was now high in the sky. She decided to rest before she headed back to the village. As she rested she admired her jungle. That was how she thought of it, though it more rightly belonged to the tiger or the bear or panther. As she admired the untouched beauty of the jungle, Kokila wsa unaware that _she_ too was being watched.


	2. Chapter 2:Suprise and Danger

As Kokila was sitting on the grass in a clearing listening to the jungle's night sounds and looking at the plants, stars, and moon, she thought she heard something in the trees to her front and left. Then out of the trees came the _biggest _tiger Kokila had ever seen! She jumped up and pulled out on of her non-lethal darts. The princess froze as she reached for the blowpipe. The tiger had stopped half way across the clearing and was staring, _directly at her_. The young woman's hands shook as she looked into the tigers yellow feline eyes, knowing that she could never get her blowpipe in time.

"I'm sorry Shardul," she said, her voice shook a bit, adressing the tiger, " I meant no direspect, you took me by suprise is all."

Was it a trick of the moonlight or did the tiger wink at her? Then the tiger silently walked off into the night. Kokila heaved a huge sigh of relief. Now she definatly had to head back to the village, before her father became too worried.

Before she could move so much as an inch, she heard a loud hissing sound. It startled her so badly that when she reached for he blowpipe, as she spun around, it went flying out of reach. The princess gasped when she saw what it was that had made the sound. It was a Phanishwar, on of the kings of serpents, and this one was at least 20 feet long maybe more! Phaishwar was renowned for his cunning. He was sly, and legend said he had mysterious powers.

_I will have to be careful not to be tricked by him_ Kokila thought as she maintained eye contact to keep watch on the large snake. _How strange_ she thought as she stared into his eyes, _they seem to be shifting colour. It's so pretty._ She found herself unable to break eye contact._ It's hypnotising me!_ She realized too late.

Kokila's mind seemed to glaze over as she watched the dizzying rings of mesmerizing colour in Phanishwar's eyes, and a feeling of peace seemed to come over her. Why had she been afraid? She asked herself this creature was obviously her friend. She continued to look into those eyes completely entranced.

"What a lovely child," the snake crooned. This startled Kokila and brought her slightly back to her senses, "But, what are you doing alone in the jungle ssso late at night?"

Kokila could not answer, though she tried, she could not move at all it was as though her whole body had been paralized.

"Come clossser, let me look at you." He whispered and becond to her with his tail. Kokila was compelled to obey, but she managed to stay put and shake her head slightly. Then the snake began to sway its head from side-to-side, like the pendulum the tribe's medacine man used to put people into trances or to sleep while he healed them. Kokila couldn't help it, as she began to sway rythmically with the snake.

_He's so graceful and beautiful,_ she thought as she smiled dreamily at the snake, her own eyes reflecting the rings of colour in his. Phanishwar slithered his head a little bit closer.

"Trussst me, Kokila, I will not hurt you." He hissed his voice was melodious and charming, almost like he was half singing to her.

_How does it know my name?_ Kokila asked silently, but as she continued to look into those beautiful eyes she decided she didn't care.

"I want to help you." The large python continued, "I have ssseen how you love the jungle. Would you like to ssstay here forever?" he asked as he nodded his head so did Kokila, following his eyes.

"Then you mussst trussst me." He hissed charmingly as the princess still smiled dreamily, spellbound by his eyes and soothing, charming voice.

"Come to me, Kokila, trusst me. I will help you. I will be your friend." He said as he beckoned to her a second time.

This time Kokila, now completely helpless, came unable to resist Phanishwar's charming sibilance. Soon there was only a couple of feet seperating her from the serpents triangular head. Then the snake's coils came from behind and began to bind her. Starting at her thighs they snaked up her body coil after coil. They trapped her arms, which were hanging limply, to her sides. Kokila noticed their cool smoothness on her bare arms and tummy. This sensation should have terrified her, sent her into a panic. The fact it didn't testified to how deeply the serpitine being had mesmerized her, in fact she found the sensation rather soothing. Kokila's mind was now completely blank, she could not think of anything but _his_ voice and _his_ eyes. The princess had totally forgotten her danger she was simply happy to stare onto those eyes and listen to Phanishwar's sibilant, charming words.


	3. Chapter 3: Savior and Exlpenations

**(A/N) Okay this is, like I said in my summary my first story, and I can see not many people have read it but, those of who are reading this... PLEASE REVIEW. How am I supposed to know if it is any good if you don't tell me. All I as is that you don't totally trash me PLEASE? Okay I am done whining and pleading now , but seriously READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE PLEEEEEASE!**

Chapter3: Savior and Explenations

"Your walk was much longer than usual. You mussst be exausssted, and sssleepy." He crooned still swaying his head brining his eyes very close to hers. As he spoke Kokila's eyelids began to droop. She was so sleepy, how had she failed to notice before? For a moment her senses seemed to return as she fought falling asleep.

"Sssleep, _little bird_, sssleep. Clossse your eyesss. Ressst, I will take care of you." Phanishwar crooned in his melodious way. Kokila could feel herself loosing consiousness.

_Please some body help me, _she pleaded silently, _anyone, I don't want to die._ Then as if at a distance she thought she heard the feral snarl of a tiger. Then the princess saw a machete aimed for the serpent's head, but Phanishwar was fast and moved out of the way in time. He released her to face his attacker. Kokila's legs folded underneath her weight. She could not stand, so she turned her attention to the battle that was taking place before her, the battle that would decide her life. Kokila saw the huge snake trying to cath the eyes of a boy only a little bit older than her own fifteen years. The boy was tall, well muscled, and the most handsome man she had ever seen, and he was so _fast_! It was hard to believe.

"You ssshould not have interfeared, ssstrong one. Now I will have to kill you." The snake hissed demonically. To Kokila's great suprise the boy gave a short laugh.

"Don't you have to cath me first, Belly-crawler?"

_Is he insane?_ Kokila wondered, _he is trying to make Phanishwar angrier._

The serpent gave a low hiss, which he held for a long time, the sound made Kokila shiver. Suddenly Phanishwar lunged at the boy, coiling around him and begining ti squeeze. The boy, some how, managed to keep his arms free of the serpents coils, as well as maintaining his hold on the machete.

"Now you will die." The snake hissed smugly, " you have failed to sssave the girl, in thisss knowledge you will ceassse to be." Then as the great serpent brought his head close to the, now, gasping boy, the machete came up and struck Phanishwar in the neck once, twice, three times, beheading him. Phanishwar's coils went limp as his lif blood first sprayed then trickled out of his body. The boy caught his breath, then came over to Kokila and knelt so he could look into her dark brown eyes, his were a strange yellow colour she had never seen before.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked. He had a fairly deep voice, but it was smooth as honey.

_A very soothing voice_ thought Kokila, "I... I... think so," Kokila stuttered as the reality of what had alomost happened to her began to sink in, "thanks to you."

The toung man gave a warm smile that caused the princess' heart to skip a couple of beats.

"Here, you dropped this," he said and handed her the blowpipe, " you were lucky Phanishwar felt like playing with his food tonight, otherwise I might have come to late. Are you sure you're alright...?"

"Yes," Kokila replied sounding more confident this time, " jus a little shaken. I am Princess Kokila, what may I call you, brave rescuer?" she asked as she gave him a smile of her own.

"Well, young nightengale," he began giving her names true meaning, "My tribe calls me Tarak." Protector, it seemed like a suitable name to Kokila, " but those who are close to me call me..." he hesitated.

"Yes?" the princess urged.

"Well... they call me Shardul."

This suprised Kokila, "Tiger! Why do they call you that?" She asked looking into his strange yellow eyes. As she did her eyes widened as she realized the signifigance of this name, "You...You were the tiger I saw earlier weren't you?"

Tarak nodded but would not look her in the eyes as if he he was afraid she would be frightened or run away.

"But I thought only Shamans could shape change. Are _you_ a shaman?" Kokila asked sounding excited. He looked at her suprise in his eyes.

"No, I am not a shaman, but I am ones apprentice. My master has many forms, I will _only_ ever have one." Replied Tarak

This puzzled Kokila, " why will you only have one form? It doesn't make sense." Tarak gave her another heart stopping smile seemingly emboldend by her casual questions.

"I will only have one form because I am very closely bonded to just one animal... the tiger. That is whay my village calls me Tarak, Protector. Our tribe had a really bad time with tigers that were hunting and killing livestock and people before I was born, but after they all just left the area. Tigers usually won't invade the territory of another unless starvation or something else forces them to it. The other tigers in the area sensed I was an exceptionally strong tiger and submitted the territory to me. I didn't even know I had magic until I was ten, usually it shows before then. I only found out because the animals told our shaman that I had a tiger inside..."

"Wait a minute!" Kokila interupted, "A tiger _inside_? I'm confused."

"Only because you aren't and animal. If somone can change animals see that persons_ animal_ form inside the human one." Tarak explained , "The shaman shape changed to check for himself, he saw it too and emidiately made me his apprentice. Since everyone knows what happens with untrained magic. You..."

"What about me?" Kokila asked when he hesitated. When he did not answer she shrugged adn continued, " I wish I could change." _Where did that come from_ the princess asked herself suprised at what she had just said, " I've never told anyone that before." She said bitting her lower lip in embarrasment.

"You could, you know."

"I could what?' there was a confused look on her face as she said this.

He laughed, it was a deep rich sound, " you're so funny when you are confused." He explained, for some reason this made Kokila blush, rather than become indignant, "You could chage."

Kokila scowled, " That's not funny I tell you my deepest secret and you're making fun of me!" she finished shouting, and tried to stand up but her legs were still to weak, _so much for that idea_ she thought angrily. So she contented herself with turning her back to the tiger so he wouldn't see her tears of anger and frustration.

Her reaction suprised him, " Oh no, don't cry!" He pleaded, " I wasn't going to say anything... I shouldn't have. I wasn't making fun, little nightengale." He moved around to her front and gently wiped away her tears, "I didn't mean to upset you." He continued as he smiled at her, trying to get her to smile back, " You really could change if you wanted to. I saw it when I met you earlier to night. I thought you would be happy, shocked maybe, but I didn't think you would cry. I truly am sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." He sounded ashamed. Kokila didn't know what his face looked like as she was trying to avoid his smile. When he mentioned _seeing_ it earlier, she looked up into his eyes, she saw hinesty and remorse in them.

"No, I'm the one who should apologise, what you said upset me but I shouldn't have bitten you head off like that. I'm usally very laid back, I suppose I'm a little stressed right now." She gave Tarak a weak smile that was strengthening by the minute, " You really saw an animal form inside of me?" she quiried, her sorrow was very quickly replaced with a look of eagerness, that amused him greatly.

Shardul gave a wry smile. "Yes, of coarse."

"What animal? I have never been close to any animal that I can remember."

"You can't guess?" he asked being mysterious.

Kokila gave him a fake pout and batted her eyes at him, "pleeease," she asked in a wheedling voice.

This made him chuckle, "Okay, I'll give you a hint," he said smiling wickedly, "it is a bird, a very famous bird."

"You can't just tell me?"

The boy shook his head, "tigers never come straight at a thing, we have to sneak up on it." He joked flashing her another smile.

_A bird_, she thought,_ a famous bird..._ as she thought she heard the beatiful voaice of her favorite jungle bird, the one who had taught her how to sing._ That's it!_ She thought excitedly, "I'm a Nightengale!" she exclaimed.

**(A/N) I hope you liked this chapter it is personally one of my favorites ( the next one is really good too!) I hpoe you all REVIEW! PLEASE! If you review I will love you FOREVER!!! PLEASE!!!**

**Kairi's Twin**


	4. Chapter 4: more explanations and the end

**A/N: Okay this is my final chapter... I know people read this fic and the number of reviews is sad... you guys are depressing me it makes me think that no one likes it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW JUST ONCE EVEN IF IT IS JUST TO SAY THAT YOU LIKE IT PLEEEEEAAAAASE!!! Alright now that I am done begging nad groveling... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

"I'm a Nightingale!" she exclaimed. Shardul just grinned at her.

"That explains more than it doesn't," the princess said.

This confused Tarak, "like what?" He queried.

"Well, the people of the tribe always said I have the most beautiful singing voice in the whole tribe. What they don't know is that I would come into the jungle and listen to nightingales, in a sense it was they who taught me how to sing. It also explains how Phanishwar knew my name! He saw my animal form and called me that but in our language. He did not actually know that _was_ my name," She explained, getting very excited indeed, "and why he called me 'little bird'."

"I see…" he replied, "Are you absolutely sure you are alright? He didn't harm you at all?" Tarak asked again sounding just a little concerned.

"Yes, yes I am perfectly fine, just a little weak in the knees." She said dismissively.

"Can you stand yet?"

"I think so," Kokila said as for the third time that night she attempted to stand, "… Yes. Oh no!" the princess cried out suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Shardul.

"My father must be worried sick about me. I have never stayed out in the jungle so late before, and I am still kind of disoriented!" Kokila exclaimed.

"Whoa! Relax," Tarak soothed as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I will help you find your way back. What did you think I would leave you alone in the jungle again? With other hungry snakes out there?" he said quietly pulling her closer to him, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "You don't have to worry little nightingale, I will protect you." He whispered.

Kokila blushed deeply and unsure what to say to that simply muttered, "We should probably go."

The next thing she knew there was a large tiger instead of a boy standing next to her. Shardul rubbed his head against Kokila's hand. Kokila took a gentle hold on some of his fur and let him lead her through the jungle, towards her village. As they neared the village, about an hour and a half later, Kokila could hear people calling her name. Then she heard one voice that, in the grip of the serpent, she had feared she would never hear again.

"Kokila! Where are you?" shouted Abhijat, King of the Red Bear tribe, in his rich baritone voice. A few moments later she could see him, standing in a clearing not far from the village, he looked extremely worried and anxious. When he saw his daughter come out of the jungle his face lit up but, then he saw her companion, and his look of joy turned to one of fear.

"Kokila, come quickly!" he whispered loudly and was about to call for the village.

"Father, wait! It's not what it looks like." She said earnestly.

"Kokila, come here!" he commanded as he cocked his spear and took aim.

"Father! No!" she yelled as she stepped between the tiger and the spear.

Abhijat was bewildered by his daughter's behavior, _is she some how bewitched?_ He wondered.

"Kokila, what are you doing? Get out of the way!" he commanded.

"Father, please. Listen to me, all is not as it seems." She pleaded desperately.

"Alright," he sighed, "Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I've been? You never stay out in the jungle so late."

"I am sorry father, I lost track of time and needed to rest before returning to the village…"

"You rested for _three_ hours?" he interrupted, "and that still doesn't explain why you have returned with this _beast_." He pointed at Shardul, who lifted his lip slightly at the insult.

"I am getting there father, please do not interrupt it is difficult enough to tell this story as it is." Her father nodded.

So Kokila told him every thing about being startled by the tiger and Phanishwar and how he had captured her with his powers.

"…He told me to trust him, he beckoned to me again. By this time I was so enthralled by his eyes and words I could no longer disobey. Soon I was only about three feet from his huge head and he began to wrap his coils around me!" At this point her father had turned extremely pale. "Then he told me how tired I must be from walking, how sleepy I was. My eyelids began to droop, but I realized what was happening and fought to stay awake. But the more he told me how sleepy I was and to go to sleep the less I was able to fight it. Then I saw a machete try to chop Phanishwars's head. The serpent released me to face a boy not much older than myself wielding a machete. He said the boy should not have interfered. The boy, to my surprise, egged the snake on and taunted it. Suddenly Phanishwar lunged at the boy and started to wrap him up and constrict him, but the boy some how managed to keep his arms free. Phanishwar was gloating, when the boy struck tree times with the machete, killed the snake, and saved my life!" Kokila concluded her tale.

"Yes, Kokila, but the tiger, what about the tiger?!" her father exclaimed.

"Alright, one moment." She replied turning towards the tiger, "Tarak can you please show my father that he has nothing to fear?"

The tiger nodded once, then its eyes began to glow, fur receded and became covered in skin, as the tiger pattern faded into it. A few moments later, the king saw, where the tiger had been, now stood a boy not much older than his own daughter, holding a machete. Abhijat's jaw dropped for a moment.

"Father, this is Tarak Shardul. He is the boy who saved my life."

Tarak bowed slightly, "Your Majesty, it is an honor. And if I may say so you have an extraordinary daughter." He said as he smiled at her.

Kokila blushed and quickly took a great interest in her own feet, her hair falling forward to hide her face, but not before the king noticed the blush.

_So my little nightingale has found someone at last. I am so glad; I would have hated to make her marry Prince Sirrikahn when she obviously despises him._

"Tarak Shardul?" the king queried, "from what tribe are you?"

"The Yellow Panther, Your Majesty." Was Tarak's polite reply.

"Ah… yes, the Yellow Panther, I know the wood worker there. We were good friends as boys, and you… you are the shaman's apprentice?"

"Yes sir, that is correct."

"All I have to say is this; how can I ever thank you enough for saving my daughter's life? She is… all I have left. Also you will always be welcome here."

"You are most gracious, but you gratitude is really all I need….though if I could ask Your Majesty one thing?" Tarak asked, his face and voice did not show it but he was very nervous.

"Of coarse, young tiger."

"I would like to ask your Majesty's permission to court your daughter…" he looked at Kokila, "if that is alright with her."

The king's gaze traveled from Kokila to Tarak and back. "I can not say, it has always and will always be Kokila's decision to make. Now if you will excuse me? I must go tell the rest of the village that the princess has been found and is safe. Kokila, I will see you at home." He said as he turned and walked towards the village. After he was out of ear shot Tarak turned to Kokila. He gave her one of those heart stopping smiles of his and asked, "Well? May I court you, Your Highness?"

Kokila scowled, "don't call me Highness, I've always hated it, it is just Kokila."

He chuckled, "for such a small bird, you have quite and attitude my little nightingale."

She blushed deeply and chuckled at what he had said. "Need I point out that just because I can turn into a nightingale does not mean that I am like one in _every_ way? Look at you! I've never known tigers to laugh so much." She stated with a grin, "as to your question…"

"Stop that, now look! Who's teasing who?" he said with an extremely fake pout.

Kokila laughed out right at that, "My answer should already be obvious, but perhaps I am too subtle for you."

"Oh yes, much too subtle." He teased and chuckled.

Kokila didn't say anything to that, she just jumped at Tarak, hugged him fiercely and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "is that a good enough answer for you?" she grinned.

"More than." He laughed, gave her another quick kiss and said, "good night my nightingale, I shall return tomorrow to check on your well fair."

"You say that as if I will get into trouble every five seconds while you are gone." She said some what indignant.

"Not so, I am simply worried about my beautiful Nightingale among all the other fierce tigers."

_**That**_ made Kokila blush ferociously, which made Tarak laugh. So Tarak courted her, they often went into the jungle together and he taught her herb lore and of all the animals there. Kokila told the tribe's shaman what Tarak had said and, after checking for himself, immediately began to teach her to control her magic. One year later Kokila and Tarak got married and they loved each other passionately to the end of their days.

The End

**Names**

_All names used in this story were taken from a website of Indian baby names. The whole of this story takes place in the jungle of India._

Kokila: Nightingale

Tarak: Protector

Shardul: Tiger

Phanishwar: King of Serpents

Abhijat: Noble, Wise

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
